A Knock on my Door
by Lady aracne
Summary: First try at a first person story. Tim reflects on his feelings for Abby. McAbby!


A/N This is my first try at First person Fanfic, it is NOT Betaed, so any mistake is my own, I hope you like and please ,please, please REVIEW!!

_A knock on my door_

That's it!

My love life is as of this minute non existent again; and yes I am talking to myself, again.

Hanging the phone on an ex-date should have made me feel better but, it hasn't; what on earth lead me to believe that becoming a famous writer would make meeting the right woman, easier?

I wish I knew the answer to that.

The Fans, oh yes, I have many of those. Ranging from cute young teenagers to mature housewives and everything in between; it's so frustrating.

Once I dated that gorgeous cheerleader, my so called elf queen, and what happened then?

Halloween!

Another time, I went out with a spoiled millionaire that decided to max my credit cards just for fun, the worst part of it is that in a very upsetting way, I found all the situation quite entrancing , of course after having her wish come true she decided to look for another victim.

And then Carol came along only to let me know five minutes ago, that she is a married woman!

If Tony ever finds out about this …

Oh and if somehow I thought my dating troubles were my only problem there is also... Abby, sometimes I think I am completely over the Mistress of the Dark alluring spells, others I realize I can't take her out of my mind.

What is with Abby that makes my heart melt every time she looks at me?

No idea.

This is driving me crazy, so much in fact, that I am sure it is my fault my romantic life is such complete mess, how can it be any different if every woman I date is not her? I must be a masochist, that's it!

Well, maybe if I get off this bed and catch up with my writing… I still can't believe I am working on my third novel.

Rock Hollow did quite well even if I say so, I am quite proud of that one; it did have a rocky start and of course I got nearly murdered by Gibbs for risking Abby's life, but in the end, the book became another best seller.

I must confess, I almost lost it when I realized that Abby was the intended target, and of course, I had to confess my love for her in front of every one, thankfully they thought I was just telling that lunatic what he wanted to hear, but it wasn't really a lie.

Talking about lies, I can't lie to myself anymore; Abby is everything I am not. She is so alive, so intense, so … Abby.

What am I going to do? I am fighting a lost cause.

You would think that I had learn my lesson, she doesn't feel for me more than "puppy love", God I wanted to die when she said that.

A sudden knock on my door breaks my train of thoughts, I glance at my watch; it's almost two in the morning.

"Who is it?" I ask

"It's me Timmy, please let me in" I hear Abby answer from behind the closed door.

I open the door instantly, and I can't believe what I am looking at.

Abby looks scared and disheveled, her hair is messy and her dress ragged, some one has beaten her up!

"Abby! What happened?" I half yell half ask, feeling anger rising inside me.

"My date. He got all crazy on me when I refused to go with him to his place, he looks worst than I do, believe me." She says trying to smile, but she is not fooling me.

I take her hand and guide her to my newly bought couch, then I step into the bathroom and grab my first aid kit, her lip is bleeding and she has a nasty looking cut on her forehead, Abby looks on the verge of tears.

"I think you may need stitches Abs" I said as I clean her swollen lip.

Touching her sends shivers down my back, I have to focus.

"Abby, you need to report this." I say trying to take my mind from the softness of her skin.

"He is already in custody Tim, I just wanted to see you, and I always feel safe when I am with you. The police officer wanted to drive me to a hospital but… I needed to come here."

She talks so fast that I have trouble understanding her words but she looks so frail and the only thing that pops in to my mind is to open my arms and hug her.

She breaks into anguished sobs against my chest, and I hold her even tighter, repeating time and time again that everything is going to be fine.

"Come on Abs, we have to get you checked up." I say pulling her up from the couch, she is still nestled in my arms, and her scent drives me insane.

"No, please Tim, I hate hospitals" She says clinging to my t-shirt.

"But... Abs"

I try to guide her to the door, I still think she needs medical attention, but she refuses to move, I feel her arms tightening around my waist, Oh Lord! I am going to loose control over my self if she keeps this up.

"I am so sorry Tim." She whispers, her head buried against my chest once again, I am sure she can hear my heart going in to overdrive, but I can't stop it, she has this effect on me.

"Sorry? What for Abs?" I ask, hoping my voice sounds calm, but failing miserably.

"I am sorry for all the times I have taken you for granted Timmy, I am sorry for every time I have hurt you when I lead you on and then I would push you away, please forgive me Tim… I love you!"

And she starts sobbing again.

Did she just say what I think she said?

"Abby, are you serious? Because I can't keep doing this, I do love you, you know that, but this game we play is tearing me apart, if I can't have you, then I need to move on for real."

Where all those words come from, I don't know exactly, but she has opened a door and we need to cross it; this was not my idea of the perfect moment for defining my love life but ... now there is no way back, it's now or never, I have to know!.

She raises her head and I feel I am going to drown in her amber-green eyes; her voice is soft like velvet when she answers.

"I am sure Tim, I can't do this any more either, I have tried everything to take you out of my mind, it's my fault what happened today, my stupid fear of commitment has gotten the best of me and I could have been killed today. I love you Timothy McGee!"

That's the last I hear; before I can utter a word, her lips are on mine like a wave of liquid fire.

Maybe I just got the answer I was looking for; there can never be anyone else for me, she is all I need, I belong to her and at last… she belongs to me.

The End


End file.
